I will never let you go
by These Three Words
Summary: Continued from the end of Shadow Kiss where the Strigoi attack happened but Dimitri was never turned. Dimitri left Rose for Tasha seventeen years ago. What happens when he comes back? How will they both react?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own vampire academy

* * *

To say my life was perfect would be an understatement to say the least but then again nobody's is.

At the age of thirty five I already had a seventeen year old son who was my entire world and my dream job. Two weeks after Dimitri left I found out that I was pregnant. Let's just say I panicked. Nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy called Alexander and three months after that I managed to graduate against all the odds becoming one of the very few female guardians with children.

Over the next two decades I learnt how to balance work and parenthood with help from Lissa who often looked after Alex if I was on duty or exhausted after long nights of being besides him when he was ill. I refused to let her heal him even though it killed me to see him in pain. I needed to teach him how to deal with being hurt especially if he ever wanted to be a great guardian. And he is, even at his age he has surpassed most of the mentors at the academy causing them to bring in a new one to teach him. Though would you expect anything less from the eldest son of Rose Hathaway and the Russian god that is Dimitri Belikov. Not that anyone knew who is father was. Not even Lissa, all that I told them was that I had a one night stand with some moira who didn't want anything to do with me and Alex, much to my mothers disgust.

Alex was the spitting image of his father, he is the same towering height and muscular build from all the training. He has his dark brown silky hair but cut short at the sides and slightly longer at the top. He even has had his guardian mask down to a tee since he was six. Though he gets his skills with the opposite sex from me. He has every girl at his mercy from his good looks and brooding nature but he has never made a move on any of them which just makes them more determined.

He even got Dimitri's dislike towards Adrain who still subjected me to his constant flirting. We had agreed a couple of weeks after Alex was born that we would just say friends but that did not stop him from being his normal flirty self.

I don't know how I have lasted so long with my own miniature Russian God.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own vampire academy

* * *

Ugh, I hate mornings, I think to myself as I stumble out of bed with blurry eyes and messy tangled hair. After a refreshing shower and a huge cup of strong coffee, I get dressed into my workout gear and grabbed my soft black duffle bag and run out the door. I never bother to check on Alex in the mornings anymore as he normally gets up early to hit the gym (some times literally), too early in my opinion, which he definitely got from his father not his mother.

When I arrive at one of the larger gyms I hear strange noises coming from one of the side rooms . Dropping my bag on the bench I go to investigate only to find someone at the dummy's practicing there staking. Knowing who it was I start to creep up towards them, making sure not to make any noise on the squeaky gym floor. Suddenly I sweep his feet out from beneath him and he drops like a sack of spuds. I was met with a fierce glare and that did it, I doubled over laughing.

"Shut up," spat Alex with a fierce glare on his ever handsome face.

" Aw come on. If you had seen me you would of done the exact same thing," I managed to gasp as I try to regain my breath. Raising an eyebrow he accepts my hand helping him up. We walked over towards the mats where we began to circle each other.

An hour later we both decided to give sparring a break as Alex had classes and I had guardian duty. Scraping my messy curls back in to a pony tail I make my way towards the wards. It was nice to feel the sun in my face once in a while but thanks to the nocturnal timetable that rarely happened. Not that I'm complaining, I would give everything up to protect a moroi even if that means a lack of sun light.

When Alex was around six I got offered a position at the academy teaching the novices. I immediately accepted the position as Lissa had just become headmistress there. We were given one of the larger guardian dorms with two small bedrooms and a small living room/kitchen. Even though it's not much it's still better then nothing. Before that I protected Lissa everyday at court. On my last month before my due date I took leave ( not willingly) and another guardian was tasked with protecting her.

Once my shift was over I started getting ready for tea which we had at Lissa and Christians every Friday (and most other days). After a scalding hot shower, I got changed in to a tight mid thigh, lace black dress that clung to my figure with a sweeping neckline. It managed to be sexy and classy at the same time. Pairing it with black high heals and minimal makeup I run out of my room grabbing my leather biker jacket on the way.

" My god! How long does it take you to get ready?" Alex mutters under his breath. " Are you going to give me another lecture on time keeping and make us even later or are we going to leave?" I snap back at him in a playful manner.

Opening the door we were greeted with the welcoming smell of home cooking. After the incident fifteen years ago where Lissa nearly burned the whole building down, she was banned from ever entering the kitchen area when food was being prepared. Which was fine for the rest of us as Christian was actually a good cook (not that I would ever say that to his face).

"Lissa?" I holler through the apartment as I throw my coat and bag over the back of the sofa closely followed by Alex. "We're all in here," a voice called out from the dining room. Thinking it was odd as we normally just ate in the kitchen table, I glance at Alex only to be met with the same confused expression. Slowly we walked toward them. Once we step in the room all eyes turn to us. I soon realised that we would not be eating alone tonight. I spare a glance at Alex. I see his eyes and jaw harden and his fists clench in to such a tight ball that I'm afraid that he'll draw blood. At the next words spoken my heart stops...

"Hello Roza."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own vampire academy

* * *

The world around me froze at those two word. The two words that had hunted me for over seventeen years. I felt numb.

The only thing I could hear was the ringing in my ears and my rapidly increasing heart rate thumping in the background, trying to break free from my chest. I felt Alex take a step forwards, taking a protective stance in front of me, blocking me from there view. "What's he doing here?" He growled out at Lissa. Sensing the impending fight I take a tentative step coming up beside Alex. Gripping his arm I give him a nod. Slowly relaxing he walked up towards the long dining room table and took one of the spare seats. Ignoring the concerned look from Lissa, I walk over to the last spare set. Unfortunately that set just happened to be opposite Dimitri.

"Dimitri and Tasha are staying her for a couple of weeks," Lissa explained to Alex. I could see the tension rise in Alex as he stared him down.

The rest of dinner went relatively smoothly as most people filled the silence with meaningless small talk. That was until Alex had had enough and stormed out of the room. "ALEX" I shouted after him as I set my food down and stood up to find him.

I found him by the door with his back turned. "How can you do that? How can you sit there and pretend that everything's fine?" Alex asked me in an early calm tone. _He's too much like his father_ , I think to myself. "Because if i do something he will find out" I fought back.

"I need to get out of here. I'll see you at home," and with that he walked out of the door.

I went back in too the dining room only to be met with questioning looks. "Do you want me to go and speak to him?" Christian asked in a concerned voice."No, he just need to go home," though by the look on his face he did believe me but at that moment, I couldn't care less.

For the rest of the evening I checked my phone every few seconds just to see if Alex had tried to contact me. But nothing ever appeared. Sighing, I lean back on the sofa and hit the caller button again. The clinical sound of the voice mail met my ear. "Hey Alex it's mum again, please just call me back or send something to show me that your ok?" Hitting the end call button I put my phone down and look up only to realise what I had done. "Alex is you son!" No shit Sherlock. " Yes Tasha he is," I deadpanned. Sparring a glance at Dimitri I could see the hurt behind his eye. What the hell gave him the right. Then Tasha asked the question I had been dreading.

"Who's his father?"

And so I told her the same thing I told everyone that asked that question, he was some moira I had a one night stand with who wanted nothing to do with me or Alex. This worked on most people but the ones that knew me well... Let's just say that they saw through that pill of crap. Satisfied with what I said she dropped the subject though I could see that Dimitri was about to say something. "Hey Lissa you don't mind if I leave do you. I have an early class in the morning," I asked Lissa with a pleading voice. I had to get out of here. "Sure say night to Alex," and with that I walked out the door. Once I got to the bottom of the road I broke in to a run not stopping until I got back to the small apartment. Flopping down on to the sofa I burst in to tears and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
